


Sex Level: Texas!

by LaughingStones



Category: Motorcity
Genre: (both imaginary), Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Humor, Masturbation, Multi, Sexual Fantasy, Texas Only Wishes, my alpha reader suggested this should be tagged for Too Much Texas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 01:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11220090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingStones/pseuds/LaughingStones
Summary: Texas doesn't make a habit of jacking off thinking about Mike. But, y'know, it's not like Texas is gonnacomplainwhen Mike shows up in his fantasies.





	Sex Level: Texas!

Texas totally doesn't make a _habit_ of jacking off thinking about Mike. Sometimes stuff just kinda happens and it ends up that way, but that's not on Texas, that's just, like, one of the things about having a massive, powerful imagination like Texas does. Sometimes it goes off on its own, ain't nothing Texas can do about it.

Like this time, Texas was just telling himself a bedtime story in his head, lying in bed all naked, cuz sleeping naked is good for you, and then instead of rescuing Julie from an evil Terra plot it turned out to be Mike. So Texas is ripping him free from all the evil plants with one hand, and fighting off Terras with the other, and looking all heroic and stuff with his jumpsuit probably torn in a few places, and Mike is looking grateful and admiring and kind of hanging on Texas.

“Oh wow, Texas,” he says when Texas punches Kaia right up through Deluxe, so she and Kane can fight each other to the death in a climactic villain battle. “That was supercool.”

“It's nothin’, Tiny,” Texas says, very cool and casual. “Texas is just like that.”

Arms still around Texas’s shoulders, Mike smiles at him and nibbles on his lip like Texas has seen him do looking at Chuck sometimes, then leans in and says real close, “Well, Texas oughta know I think he's supercool too.”

Lying in bed, watching it in his head, Texas gets a rush of heat in his belly and realizes _oh_ , it's _that_ kind of story. Cool.

Okay, so then Mike doesn't want to sit in his own seat in Stronghorn for the ride home, cuz maybe he's--lonely, or cold or something. Whatever, anyway, he sits in Texas’s lap, because yeah, and kind of breathes in Texas’s hair and nuzzles his neck and stuff while Texas drives them home.

And then they're back at the hideout, and Texas is getting ready to go work out, except Mike wants to spar with him instead. So Mike’s shirtless because he's trying to do it like Texas, and they're both getting all sweaty, and then Texas sees the look in Mike’s eye and realizes they're doing _sexy_ sparring. Texas starts flexing, and Mike starts just running his hands over Texas’s chest and shoulders, giving Texas that look the whole time.

Real Texas licks his lips and grabs for his dick, because yeah, that's a good look. That's a _Texas I want you so bad_ look.

Imaginary Texas leans in for a kiss and Mike moans hungrily against his lips. If Mike was still wearing a shirt this is when he'd rip it off, probably, but he's not, so he just presses himself up against Texas all warm and slick with sweat and keeps kissing.

Mike really likes the way Texas kisses because Texas is a fantastic kisser, screw what Junior has to say about it, especially because Texas was fourteen and he's gotten a lot better since then. So Mike is getting hotter and hotter until he grabs Texas’s shoulders and he's like, “Tex, I need it, come on, please?”

Real Texas shudders and bucks up against his hand. Yeah, like, Mike isn't _begging_ , that'd be weird and Texas isn't weird, Mike's just asking really nicely, is all, because he's really turned on and he wants to have sex.

Maybe he's so turned on he's all hard and rubbing up against Texas’s hip. God, yeah, okay.

With his eyes all dark and his lips flushed and shiny, rubbing up on Texas because he thinks Texas is so sexy. That's what he says, he's like, “Texas, you're so sexy I can't even handle it.” And then he strips, and he's not trying to be sexy but he's sexy anyway because it's Mike.

Mike gets naked, and he's standing there all hard and breathing rough and Texas reaches out and touches him, puts a hand on his hip, and Mike tilts back his head because it feels amazing and he wants it so bad. He's moaning, and Texas doesn't just grab Mike’s dick because he's being a gentleman, but Mike is so desperate for it he grabs Texas’s hand and gives him this pleading look. He doesn't shove Texas’s hand down because Mike’s a pretty polite guy too, but he kinda nudges hopefully in that direction.

Texas can take a hint, and gentlemen are great for getting cookies from grandmas but they're probably not as good at sex, so Texas drops that and wraps his hand around Mike’s dick and Mike makes this _noise_ that makes Real Texas groan between his teeth. Imaginary Texas starts stroking, and Mike clings to his shoulders and bucks up into his hand and moans _yeah Texas yeah_.

Mike comes pretty quick because Texas knows what he's doing, and then Mike’s breathing hard and kind of hanging on Texas because his knees are all weak. He slides his hands over Texas’s skin, murmuring about how sexy and strong Texas is, how amazing his muscles are. Then he drops down on his knees, grinning up at Texas, and like, it'd be bad if Texas _put_ him on his knees, if he _made_ Mike do that, but if he does it on his own that's okay.

He gets Texas’s dick out and slides it into his mouth and that's _so good_ , all hot and tight and wet as he sucks on it, and Real Texas moves his hand faster, abs flexing and quivering as he gets close. (He's never actually had someone blow him before, but he knows it'd be amazing.) Mike’s sucking him like he's candy, lips red and wet and tight around Texas’s dick, and he thinks Texas is totally awesome, and he likes kissing Texas and touching Texas and having sex with Texas, and he wants to keep doing it, like, forever. After this he's totally taking Texas to bed so he can ride Texas’s dick all night long--

Texas comes, curling in on himself, and then lies in his sheets breathing for a while, kinda doing that blissful floaty thing.

Imaginary Texas would probably show Mike a real good time, and then he'd just look totally casual the next day, like yeah just slept with Mike no big deal, and Mike would look all bouncy and happy and maybe kind of shy when he smiles at Texas. Maybe Texas left some hickies on his throat, and when the others notice they don't _say_ anything, they just stare at Texas like _wow, you're so cool, Texas, you slept with Mike_ , and they're like equal parts awed and jealous. Yeah. That sounds about right.

Texas wipes his hand absently on the sheets and tugs the blankets up over him, snuggling down. He closes his eyes and sleepily watches the rest of the story unfold.

Maybe, like, the other Burners get curious about why Mike’s so happy and satisfied and stuff, so like, Chuck wants to kiss Texas, and Dutch wants to mess around with him, and Julie’s gonna let him touch her boobs. They all want to touch Texas’s butt, cuz Texas’s butt is the best around, and because he's a generous guy Texas will let ‘em.

So everybody's making out with Texas, and they figure out he's totally great at it and sexy and an awesome guy, and then eventually they realize they all want him, like, for real. Dutch and Julie start fighting over him, and Chuck is all squeaky and sad cuz he doesn't think he has a chance next to Julie, and Mike is kinda confused and doesn't know what to do, but Texas just steps up all calm and confident and says “Hey. Chill, guys, there's enough of Texas to go around.” And they're all like _whooaa_ cuz they didn't realize they could _share_ him.

Yeah. And then everyone sleeps with Texas and it's great, and everybody's really happy, and Kane probably like, explodes because the Burners are all having such great sex and he's not.

Yeah, that's how it'd go. Contented, Texas falls asleep in the middle of working out who he'd have a threesome with first. 

**Author's Note:**

> For interesting character comparison, read Mike fantasizing about Texas [here.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16418702)


End file.
